That Would Be Okay
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: Ban is trying to enjoy a late night walk when Jackal decides to accompany him.


**On a cold November night Ban was walking down the city streets. He was smoking a cigarette, as usual, and muttering something inaudible to himself. He heard the sound of a bell from one of the boutiques and someone behind him called his name.**

"**Ban?"**

**Ban glanced behind him over his shoulder to find none other than Dr. Jackal carrying a bag of cat food. Ban sighed and Jackal came over to him.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I live here."**

"**Certainly not on the street I would hope."**

"**Out of my car that is parked on the street."**

"**Oh." Jackal sighed and looked on the side of the road. "I don't see the precious piece of machinery of yours anywhere."**

"**It's on another street."**

"**Hey where's Ginji?"**

**Ban paused and gave an annoyed sigh. "Why do you want to know?"**

"**Well, you guys are always together and I just imagined that you would take him with you if you were to go downtown and-"**

"**Are you hinting at something?"**

**Jackal looked down at him and trying to hold back a laugh said, "No, nothing at all."**

**Ban grunted and started walking a bit faster to get away from the scalpel-wielding maniac, but to no avail.**

"**It's just that, some of my colleague's and I just thought that you two may be a tad bit more than friends." Jackal practically sang the last part of his sentence, this made Ban come to a complete stop and fully turn around to face him.**

"**You sickos thought I'm gay!?"**

"**Not really gay, maybe a bit bisexual, yes-"**

"**I'm NOT gay!"**

"**You know if you were…that'd be okay."**

**Ban just stared at him and blinked. **_**Did this one-sided conversation with no consistent topic just turn into a conversation about my sexual orientation?**_

"**You know, the song? From Avenue Q? The Musical? 'If You Were Gay', no? Nothing?"**

_**And now we're talking about musicals.**_

"**Do you have A.D.D or something?" Ban didn't mean to say it, but it just kind of flew out. Jackal merely laughed at the question. Ban began to walk away again. Jackal followed.**

"**So...are you gay?"**

"**My God man, you are like a friggin' puppy! No wonder they call you Jackal."**

"**Ha, that would be a good explanation."**

**They continued down the street for about two minutes when Ban noticed that he was still accompanied by the lunatic.**

"**Are you just following me?"**

"**No, I live a couple more blocks down."**

"**Remind me to park my car somewhere else from now on.." He didn't notice that he was thinking out loud again, and, changing the topic, decided that he would ask the man another question. "Why do you have cat food?"**

"**Because I have a cat that wants to be fed."**

**Ban felt stupid for asking such an obvious question and tried to cover it up, "You don't seem like a cat person."**

**Jackal just smirked and looked down at the pavement while continuing to walk alongside the retriever.**

**Complete silence for another couple minutes until they reached a busy fork in the road. Jackal finally looked up from the ground and a look of curiosity, shock, and distress came over his face. Ban noticed and looked in the direction that the transporter was looking in. **

"**What is Ginji doing outside my apartment?"**

**There, next to an apartment complex across the street was Ban's little blonde comrade. It looked as if he was playing Hide-N-Seek in a bush. By himself. And then Natsumi came prowling around the corner of the building, her hands were in the form of a gun and she pretended to shoot at Ginji. He dove to the ground and rolled trying to avoid the imaginary bullets. It was all so dramatically played that it could pass as one of those Soap Operas Hevn watched on her phone during jobs.**

**Ban and Jackal made their way over to where the action scene was taking place and just stood there by the bush Ginji had been in before. They went by unnoticed for a minute and Jackal cleared his throat which caused the young diner employee and her friend to stop their game. They looked over at the two men, Natsumi blushed and Ginji got up off the floor and dusted himself off. **

"**Hey Ban!"**

"**DON'T YOU 'HEY BAN' ME YOU LITTLE IDIOT! WE'RE NOT GONNA GET HIRED FOR A WEEK NOW BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO ROLL ON THE DIRTY SIDEWALK! IT AIN'T GOOD FOR BUSINESS GINJI!!"**

**Ginji turned on the water works, "I'M SORRY BAN!! WE WANTED TO PLAY COPS AND ROBBERS AND I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD LIKE IT IF WE PLAYED IN THE CAR!!!" **

**Ban just grabbed Ginji by the shirt and drug him down the street to their Volkswagen and shoved him into the passengers seat.**

**Jackal and Natsumi were left standing on the sidewalk.**

"**Well then.."**

"**Yea, I'd better get going back to work. Paul's gonna wonder where I'm at."**

**Jackal nodded, "Yea, uhm.. Good night."**

**She smiled back at him "Good night!" And she skipped off towards the Honky Tonk.**

"**That was awkward." Jackal thought out loud to himself, he then turned and walked into the apartment building complex to feed his cat.**


End file.
